


Kinktober 2020

by Hildr53



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim Romance Mod - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kink, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 20,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildr53/pseuds/Hildr53
Summary: Kinktober Challenge 2020Since it is all set in Skyrim, there is a combination of a few challenges. This is going to be EXPLICIT, so be ready. Some of the challenges are sections from my other story as well.
Relationships: Bishop/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Cael/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Casavir/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Kudos: 15





	1. 1 October - Handjob

Hildr kissed him, only a little more forceful than usual and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. Hildr ran her hand down Casavir’s chest, and rubbed her hips against his with pleading pressure. Her knee trailed up along his leg as well. Her kisses and movements became more forceful and frantic as she continued to kiss him. Casavir kissed her back with just as much pressure and desire.

When Hildr’s leg wound around his leg, locking her hips against his, Casavir’s eyes opened and he realized what she had been driving towards with her actions. He gently removed her leg from around him, even if he did enjoy her holding him that tightly. 

Hildr blushed as she looked up into his clear blue eyes. "And I know a few other ways to make you happy. Very happy in fact. And there is no way that they could possibly result in children." She gave him another kiss, and rubbed her hand across his side. "Do you trust me?"

"Always, my lady." 

“Good. Then all I need is for you to relax, Casi.” Hildr kissed his lips, his chin, and down his neck as her hands snaked lower and lower down his body. When she reached the waistband of his trousers she ran her fingers around the front section between his hips and looked back up at him. “Close your eyes and relax, my Casavir. You are going to enjoy this. I will make sure you do, I promise.” With exaggerated care, she untied his trousers and slid her fingers around the inside of the waistband. 

He groaned in response to her touch. 

“Relax, my Casavir.” Hildr kissed his chest. “Lay on your back, if that will make you more comfortable.” 

Casavir rolled onto his back obediently, keeping her close against himself. His hand ran up under her shirt again, and cupped his hand around her hip. “My lady, I-” Casavir stopped talking and gasped when Hildr ran her hand over the coarse hair that started at his navel and ran down between his legs. Her fingers were still no further than his waistband.

“Already reacting like that, my Casi? I haven’t even touched you yet, darling.” Hildr kissed his shoulder. “If you scream, make sure it is my name.” She bit his earlobe gently, before wrapping her hand around him and giving him a squeeze and firmly stroking him. Casavir almost gasped with every movement. Every sweet firm stroke. Hildr sped up her movements, enjoying what if was doing to her poor defenseless knight. 

His breathing started to become labored as she started to stroke faster. She moaned as Casavir's fingers dug into her hip, and his other hand was scrambling at the bed and blankets, twisting them underneath him. 

She only stopped for a moment, to run her hand between her own legs moistening her hand with her own pleasure before she went back to tending to him. If Casavir was upset by her removing her hand from him, he was quickly placated by her continuing to stroke him. 

Casavir was only able to moan in response, and arch his back as he came. Hildr slowed the movement of her hand, but didn’t release him just yet. He would be tender for a while, all men were after they came. She slowly let go, and kissed him tenderly. “You did amazing, my sweet knight.” 


	2. 2 October - Eat Out

Casavir picked her up and tossed her back down on the large bed in the room. 

“Not yet, my lady. For now you are still mine.” He pulled her dress up past her knees as he knelt down at the edge of the bed in front of her. “All mine.” He ran his hands up to her thighs and pulled down her fine silk stockings, enjoying how she squirmed impatiently at his touch. He ran his hands back up her thighs as he pushed the skirt of her dress up around her waist. 

He slowly kissed his way up her inner thigh as he pushed her legs further open. More than once he gave a playful nip to the soft skin of her thigh as well, enjoying the sound of her gasping at the touch. He smiled into her leg as he ran his hands up to her hips to hold her still. 

He slowly ran his tongue over her lips, savoring the taste of her. 

Each time he ran his tongue over her, she bucked and squirmed, as if trying to force his tongue deeper into her. Casavir hummed and grabbed her hips tighter to hold her still. He kept up the work of pleasuring her. The only thing that mattered was that she enjoyed herself. 

Casavir ran a finger over her when his tongue began to tire, but he would not let up. He was rewarded for his efforts with the feeling of her thighs squeezing around his ears, and her moaning loud enough for the whole town to hear when she finally came. 

He ran his tongue over her one last time and grinned at her as she panted in appreciation of his efforts. 


	3. 3 October - Thigh Riding

She stepped close enough to him to feel her breath. “And you? Do you like my dress, Bishop?” He felt her rough hands run up his chest. __

“Would you want me to tell you or show you, Ladyship?” He hoped that she could tell that he was straining at some invisible leash that usually kept him in check. He decided that showing her was a better idea, since he quickly had her pressed up against the wall, and had a tight hold on her hips, one thigh pressed up between her legs. His mouth moved hungrily from her lips, to her neck, and down to her collarbone. He moved his leg against her, making sure that he was only as rough as he really needed to be for her to enjoy it. 

Hildr gasped as he moved his leg against her, and shifted to make it push his thigh further against herself. “Bishop…”

“If you want, Princess, I would be happy to keep you here for the night instead of letting you go to the ball. Just say the word.”

Hildr moved against his thigh again, moaning quietly at how good it felt. “No, but is there any hurry to go right now?”

“None at all, sweetness.”

She could feel his smile against her skin, and she hoped he didn’t notice that she was panting and her heart was racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few changes from a previously posted chapter.


	4. 4 October - Lingerie

Hildr laid the small package that she had bought from Radiant Raiments on her bed. She pulled off her armor and cleaned it quickly, her eyes flicking back to the small delicate package that she had left on her bed. She stored the armor in the trunk in her bedroom and was happy that she had her home all to herself, at least for now. 

_ Would either of them be interested in seeing what I bought today? Obviously. Both Bishop and Casavir wanted to be my lover still, and knowing them, they would give just about anything to see me in just what I bought.  _

She grinned to herself as she opened the package and laid out all of the contents of the package. There was a pair of fine silk stockings with garters in a soft white color, as well as panties and a bra as well. Next in the package there were two short shifts, one of silk, and another of a very fine wool. Last, there was a wool robe, well woven and well made to coordinate with either of the shifts if she should wish to wear just a slip and her robe.

Hastily she stripped off the rest of her clothing, and washed quickly before returning to the side of her bed and ran her fingers over the fine lingerie that lay on her bed. She pulled on the panties and bra, enjoying the feeling of the silk sliding over her soft skin. Hildr sat on the edge of her bed, and pulled the silk stockings on, rocking onto her back to make sure that the stockings fit snug around her thighs. She pulled her garters on to hold the stockings in place as she still laid on her back on the bed. 

With her hands above her head she relaxed, enjoying the feeling of the silk all over her body. She rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself onto her hands and knees, before she turned to admire herself from where she was crouched on the bed. The pure white of the silk complimented her creamy skin, and she smiled at how great she looked. After she admired herself for a few minutes, she got up and grabbed the short wool shift, slipping it on and taking swaying steps over to the mirror. Hildr held her long red hair up above her head, and stood in a few different poses. 

She smiled and let her hair down as she strode back to the bed. She grabbed her robe and strode down to her sitting room to wait for her companions to return.


	5. 5 October - Daddy Kink

“And what are you going to do if I am a bad girl, Daddy?” Hildr winked at Bishop as she stepped closer to him and asked. After a moment of hesitation he pulled her down onto the bed with him, and pulled her across his knee. 

“I think I would have to punish you, little girl.” He gave her a light playful slap on her ass. Hildr squirmed slightly as the blow landed, earning her another smack. “But if you are good, maybe I will give you a reward?”

“Like what, Daddy?” Hildr did her best to give Bishop an innocent look over her shoulder since he wasn’t about to release her just yet. 

Bishop reached down to pull up the hem of her dress and trailed his fingers up the inside of her thigh. “No panties, little girl? Oh, I am sure that I can come up with something for you then. But are you going to be a good girl?”

“Yes Daddy!” She gasped the answer to him, enjoying the tingle that his trailing fingers left under her skin as they moved up the inside of her leg. Bishop trailed a finger over her, feeling how wet she already was. 

“How good are you going to be?” He pushed her thighs further apart so that he could tease her more. 

“So good, Daddy! Please!” He ran a finger around her lazily again, before pressing just the pad of his finger into her. 

“Then why don’t you come here and show me?” He pulled her up on his lap, so that she was sitting on his lap and facing him. He reached down to the hem of her dress and pulled it off of her in one solid movement, throwing it on the floor far from the both of them. 

Once she was out of her dress, she reached down and scrambled to undo the laces of his trousers and free him as well. ”Yes, Daddy.” She just managed to get him out of his trousers before Bishop’s mouth was on hers and he was rocking his hips against her to tease her. He groaned at how good it felt to have her ready and eager in his arms. He chuckled at how enthusiastic she was for him and his touch. He grabbed her hips and pushed himself into her, as deep as he was able. With firm strong movements he used her as he wanted, chasing only his own release. She wanted to be a good girl, and this is how she would do it. He kissed what he could of her bare skin. He wrapped one arm around her hips and rubbed her breast with his other hand. She moaned with almost every movement he made. 

Just as he felt he was close, he pushed her onto the bed under him. He pulled out and came all over her belly, enjoying how she was still enjoying everything he did to her. 

She was panting as she lay there, and was only barely able to gasp, “Thank you Daddy.”


	6. 6 October - Blindfolded

Hildr laid on her bed patiently, her arms tied together and to the headboard above her. Before he had left, Bishop tied a balck bandana around her eyes. She lost track of how long she had laid here, naked, waiting for him to return. It was just cold enough that he skin began to pebble as she laid there, on her bed wrapped in darkness. 

Suddenly there was a soft gentle touch on the top of her foot. She twitched her foot at how the touch tickled. She heard Bishop quietly chuckle somewhere near where she still lay still. The delicate tickling touch was on her belly this time, and she squirmed in response as if futilely trying to get away. 

When she felt the touch again, it was constant on the inside of her knee. Slowly, torturously slowly she felt the touch move up the inside of her thigh, and she spread her legs willingly. The touch, it had to be a hawk feather, slid around her pussy a few times before it slowly moved against her clit. She moaned in appreciation of the touch as it moved up her belly, and heard Bishop chuckle again, before feeling the bed shift beneath her as he settled between her legs.

“Something you like there, sweetness?” Hildr felt his fingers ghost up the outside of her leg and she yearned for a firmer and more probing touch from him. The feather moved away again, and she felt the bed shift beside her heart, apparently from where he placed his hand to brace himself. Next thing she knew the feather was tickling her right nipple, and she felt herself grow wet. Bishop’s breath stirred over her other breast, probably from him leaning in closer to her. She felt more than saw him crouched over her, his mouth almost on her, moving the feather over her nipple, and his knees forcing her legs further apart as he got comfortable. 

“Please, Bishop.” She tried to squirm in her restraints so that she would be able to touch him, but the leather straps held firm. She felt him move over her to place the feather on the bedside table. 

He braced himself on both of his forearms above her, moving closer against her so that their hips lined up. She could feel how hard he was as he pressed himself against her. He shifted his weight again, pulling his hips away from hers as he rubbed his hand down her side, across her belly, and back up to her breast before rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger. He leaned down and kissed her chest and up her neck. His warm breath felt good, and she shivered when the cold rushed back over her skin. Never in all of her life would she have imagined that just feeling his warm breath over her would make her so wet. She strained against her bonds, but she was still held firmly in place at Bishop’s mercy. 


	7. 7 October - Blowjob

“How about a little fun while we still have your house to ourselves, sweetness?” Bishop was standing over her, with one hand braced on the wall over her head, his other hand stroking over her hip. “I know that I want to make you so happy, Princess.”

“Or maybe I should make you happy, Bishop. I know one way to make you very happy.” Hildr rubbed her hands down his sides, and rubbed his thumbs over his hips. 

Bishop smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. “Then lead the way, Princess.”

“We don’t have to go far, Bishop.” Hildr leaned up into him, and pushed him so that his calves were pressed against one of the chairs that was out there on the landing. Hildr quickly undid the laces of his trousers and pulled them down to his ankles, before she pushed him down into the chair. Hildr pushed his chest back against the back of the chair, and his hips closer to herself as she kneeled between his legs. 

Hildr looked at him as she licked her hand before she grasped him firmly in her hand. Working up the moisture in her mouth, she spat on his cock a few times before she lowered her head and wrapped her thin lips around the head before she gave him a firm suck. 

Bishop moaned in appreciation, throwing his head back as he enjoyed what she did to him. It was slow and deliberate each time she took him deeper in his mouth, sucking and swallowing. He could feel her warm breath in the tight curls of his crotch, and it sent a shiver through him. Her hand and mouth moved in a purposeful rhythm as she gagged on his cock. She hollowed out her cheeks and looked up at him, drool and precum dripping from her lips. He grabbed a handful of her hair, and urged her on, as she hummed in agreement with his actions. The humming sent amazing vibrations through him, almost as delicious as her warm breath in his thick curls. She ran her free hand down Bishop’s side, and down his inner thigh before moving to play with his balls, knowing full well what to do to make him happy. She moved in a steady deliberate motion, cupping and rubbing him to add to his pleasure. 

It was amazing what she did to him, and while it wasn’t the same as fucking her, he enjoyed how warm and wet her mouth was for him. He could feel the gentle scrape of her teeth against his cock, but she was careful not to be too rough with him. 

She pulled back slightly and swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock before she gave him a long suck and went back to taking him deeper into her mouth. 

She kept at pleasuring him until he came, and when he was spent, she swallowed and smiled up at him. 

“Oh, Princess. You are perfect.”


	8. 8 October - Voyeurism

Bishop flung a handful of coins at Keerava as soon as she handed him the key to the room adjacent to the one that they had already rented for the night. He barreled into the room, and slammed the door behind him, not caring a whit if anyone heard him. 

He scanned the wall that now separated him from Hildr, desperately looking for … there it was. The tiny peephole was better than halfway up the wall, and he would have to stand on the bed if he intended to use it. He stripped off his boots and did precisely that, removing the small piece of cork from the hole so that he could see. 

Hildr was standing at the side of her bed, arranging her clothing for dinner with the Jarl tonight. She had guessed that now that the Civil War was over, Maven was going to name her a Thane of Riften, and allow her to buy a house in the city to denote her new status in the city. Hildr had then insisted that they all get baths and look their best tonight. She had already taken her bath, and was now only wearing a fine wool robe as she stood there. 

Bishop bit down on his fist to stifle a groan as he watched her move around in the other room, but she must have still heard him, based on the fact that she turned and looked almost directly at him. 

Hildr smiled, still looking at where he stood on the other side of the wall and slowly picked at the knot on her robe. Slowly it started to slide off her shoulders, exposing more and more of her skin by the second. Before it completely fell free, she turned so that her back was to him again. Once she was facing her bed, she let the robe fall revealing her muscular naked body and she bent forward, legs slightly spread. She was completely naked, save for his ring and the necklace that she still wore, and was leaning down to slowly pull on her fine silk stockings. 

Bishop couldn’t take the pressure anymore, and pulled down his trousers so that he could stoke himself, imagining he was inside her. He had to be careful not to rap his knuckles on the wall as he watched her. He would have bet that she knew what she was doing to him, and how he was behaving in response. She seemed to move more slowly as she looked around the room for the rest of her clothing, and running her hands over herself. 

The door to the other room swung open, startling Bishop, but it did not seem to really phase Hildr at all. Casavir quickly shut the door behind himself, and blushed when he looked at her, standing in the middle of the room, beside her bed, in nothing but her thigh-high stockings. “My lady, I…” He went silent as she stepped up in front of him, and plucked at the knot at his waist that held his robe shut. 

“Yes, Casavir?” She had untied the knot and was letting his robe fall from his shoulders as well, before stopping to admire his well muscled naked body, still damp and glistening from his bath. He smelled like oatmeal and honey, instead of his normal clean scent.

“Are you...sure?” His eyes kept darting away and wandering back to her as he blushed. 

She hummed at him, as if trying to solicit more of an answer from him, but he seemed to have swallowed his tongue. “We still have a bit of time Cas.” She husked at him when he couldn’t look at her. After only a few moments of standing there for her to admire his naked body, and running her hands over him, he picked her up and pinned her against the locked door to make love to her. His nails scratched at the door next to her head as he braced himself where he held her still.

“What about Bishop, my lady?” Casavir panted to her between kisses all over her neck and shoulder. 

Hildr kept her eyes locked on the one golden eye that was watching them from the next room, even as Casavir drove her wild. “Oh, I doubt he will be bothering us for awhile, Cas. Right now is all about you and I.” She wrapped a leg around him, pulling him closer, and moaning. 

If Bishop wanted to watch, she would make sure that he got a show worth watching. She wasn’t sure, but she almost thought that she could hear labored breaths that were not either hers or Casavir’s, as well as the soft rap of knuckles on a wooden wall. 


	9. 9 October - Uniform Kink

Hildr arched her eyebrow and smiled at Casavir as she saw him approach across the courtyard of Castle Dour. He always did look amazing when he dressed up. He had on the dress uniform of his Order today. His coppery colored pants looked almost as if they were painted on him, and his muscles in his thighs were clearly defined with each step that he took. His tall brown leather riding boots were turned down at the knee, and were decorated with golden buckles at ankles, heels, and around the tops, so that they caught the light as he walked to her. His shirt was a pure snowy white, as was the ascot he wore as well. The gold and sapphire stick pin that held it in place was the perfect compliment to his eyes and his uniform. His navy coat with tails fit him so perfectly that Hildr feared if he flexed too much, it would rip right off of him. Not that she would mind, personally, but having all of these other women here to support their husbands, sons, and brothers, would not be the ideal place for that to happen. 

“Shouldn’t you be in line, oh brave Paladin?” She teased as she ran her hands up his arms, letting him hold her close here in the courtyard. “Won’t they be starting soon?”

He kissed her temple. “I have some time still, my lady. Enough time for this at least.”

HIldr ran her hand over the sky blue sash that crossed his chest and felt her heart start racing in her chest. “Once we are back at Proudspire Manor, Casavir…”

“I know, my lady. Just a little while longer, and we should be done here.” He curled a lock of her hair around his finger as he smiled at her. 

“And I can do with you whatever I wish.” She whispered her response to him with a sly grin. She hooked a finger under the braided golden cord of rank at his shoulder, giving it a gentle tug before straightening it. 

“My lady, you are going to make this a very uncomfortable presentation if I am focused on what is going to be happening after we leave.” 

She hummed at him as if in response. “How can I resist such a good looking man in a pristine uniform?” She smiled at him, as if understanding what objections he was about to make to such a compliment. “Even if you are all in the same uniform, you are by far the best looking one in this whole courtyard.” She leaned up, and kissed his ear, causing a light rosy blush to paint his cheeks. 

He took her hands away from the tasseled sky blue sash at his waist that held his golden ceremonial short sword, and as he bowed to her, he kissed them. “I must return, my lady, before you can tempt me anymore.” He kissed her temple before he walked back to join the other Paladins waiting in a line for the ceremony to begin. 

All of the Paladins looked dashing as they stood there together, but none of them could even hope to hold a candle to Casavir. Even if they were all in the same uniform, all dressed exactly the same, Casavir seemed to have more of a presence, and was more dignified than any of the others combined. He kept his eyes on her as he stood at attention throughout the whole ceremony, watching her as she stood in her sky blue gown, fitting her position of being there with him, as well as being a Thane of Solitude and the celebrated Dragonborn. 

The Paladins here today were receiving commendation for their service in the Civil War, and overthrowing Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. Once the Paladins had received all of their recognition, the Imperial soldiers would be favored with much the same pomp and circumstance. It is just too bad that the soldiers did not look anywhere near as good in their dress uniforms. HIldr looked around at the mass of people watching the ceremony. Close to the whole city and have shown up, and every family member who could make the journey as well. 

General Tullius was walking down the line of Paladins, pinning golden medals to their chests. Hildr felt herself swelling with pride when Casavir got his medal. As General Tullius moved down the line, Casavir shot her a suggestive grin, and Hildr felt herself grow wet with anticipation as her heart almost hammered out of her chest. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to get herself back in hand. But each time she re-opened her eyes and saw him still watching her with that grin she could feel it get progressively worse. If she did not know better, she would have thought that she would have been standing in a puddle by the time that the ceremony finally ended. 

Casavir slowly made his way over to her, and waited as countless other people wanted to speak with her. He waited patiently, his arm around her while she answered the nobles questions, as well as those of the common people. He tugged her away from the crowd as soon as he was able, for once not caring if it would be appropriate or not to do so. 

He offered his arm to her, and when she took it, he started walking at an even and measured pace towards her home. “I thought you had some wicked desires to express to me, my lady, as soon as we returned to your home in the city.”

“Wicked desires, Casavir? Perhaps they are at that, but I do not remember hearing you complain about them.” 

As soon as they returned to the Manor, Hildr whirled and pushed Casavir up against the door. Lucky for the both of them, there was a bench just inside the door that they were able to make use of as soon as they were inside. Hildr quickly pushed him down, unlacing his trousers for him as he sat watching her. As soon as she had him out of his trousers, she was straddling him. 

“My lady? Shouldn’t I take my uniform off?”

“Absolutely not, Casavir.” She threw back her head and moaned at how good it felt to have him inside her. “You are perfect just as you are.” She kissed him again, and did not let him escape her grasp.

Casavir may have looked disheveled in his uniform, but there was a content grin on his face as she had her way with him.


	10. 10 October - Knife Play

Casavir was patiently kneeling on the floor near the footboard of her bed, head bowed, weight resting more on his feet than on his knees, and watching her as she walked around him. At least, as much as he could watch out of the corner of his eye. She had told him not to move until she told him he was allowed to, and that it included him turning his head to watch her. 

“Do you trust me?” 

“My lady, I-” When he started to answer that yes he did, Hildr dragged the flat of the dagger blade across his shoulders, making him shiver in delight and anticipation.

When Hildr came to his other side, she stopped and rested the tip of the blade on the top of Casavir’s shoulder. She was pressing just firmly enough to make him feel the tip of the dagger, and make the skin seem to dimple under the pressure, but not hard enough to draw blood. She had told him that she would not hurt him or leave a mark on him, and he trusted her to keep that promise. She tapped his bicep and when he lifted it to offer it to her, she scraped the blade down the inside of his arm to his wrist and then back up again. 

She was humming to him as she moved the dagger over his skin. It was as if this amazing woman wanted to see how long she could taunt him and if he would beg for her. A few more minutes of going on like this and he just might. 

She ran the blade over the soft skin on the inside of his bicep a few more times before she let his arm drop. Once she was done with running the blade over his arm, she was running the tip of the blade back up his shoulder, before ghosting up the side of his neck. She let the tip rest on the soft flesh behind his ear. Casavir took a few shuddering breaths, fighting to not reach out and grab her, and not move so much that she would accidentally hurt him. Touching her would make her stop instantly, it had been one of her conditions before they began. When the dagger started moving again, she was running the blade up from his earlobe around the shell of his ear. He was enjoying the feeling more than anything else that she had done so far, and fighting not to shiver. 

Suddenly the knife was gone, and Casavir found himself panting and empty at the loss. 

He could hear her walking back the way that she came walking around him as he took a few deep breaths, trailing her nails over where she had touched the back of his shoulders with her knife. “You haven’t answered me yet, my darling. Do you trust me?”

“Yes!” Gasped in answer, desperate for her to continue.

“How far do you trust me?” Hildr ran the point of the dagger along his jawline, before she paused with the dagger under his chin. Gently she tilted his chin up to look at her, using the point of the blade. Hildr was happy to see the lust and adoration in his eyes as she turned his face to look at him. Slowly she leaned into him, and his waiting lips, close enough that she more kissed than spoke the words to him. The tip of the dagger stayed in place, in just enough of a delicate hold that he would be able to answer her without cutting himself. “How far, Casi?”

“With my life, my lady.” He sounded eager when he answered her, almost as if he would give her anything she asked of him right now. At least as long as she would not stop this delicious torture. She was not acting like she was going to give up anytime soon. 

He felt the knife turn under his chin as she laid the flat of the blade under his chin before she kissed his lips. Casavir shifted his weight onto his knees as he leaned into her kiss, not wanting to be apart from her. 

Casavir reached out to touch her, even knowing what it would mean. He wanted to touch her, to hold her in his arms and let her enjoy what she was doing to him. Hildr seemed to understand why he was disobeying her, and only pushed the dagger a little sharper on his neck to make him stop, but still not hard enough to draw blood. “Not sure that I would want you with a scar on your neck, darling. Not one that I put there anyway.” She chuckled. “But it is a good thing that you stay clean shaven, or else you might be missing some whiskers. Do you have anything you want to say?”

“Sorry, my lady.” He gulped, feeling the dagger press against his throat still. “Forgive me?”

“Of course Casi.” She pressed the flat of the blade into the underside of his chin. “Can you stand on your own?” As if to answer, he curled his toes back under himself and shifted his weight back before rising to stand in front of her. He moved slowly enough that she didn’t have to remove the dagger from his skin. She gave him a wide smile as he stood. Had she even known that he was half this flexible and athletic, she would have been testing to see what else he could do. 

She drew the dagger slowly down his chest as she stepped close enough to whisper in his ear. “Get in the bed.” Casavir hesitated at her request, not wanting to seem too eager. “Now.”

Casavir almost lept to obey and settled on his back in the middle of her bed as she slowly walked up to him. She knelt by his side, before she moved to straddle him. She leaned forward as if she was going to kiss him again. A loud noise made him glance up above his head to see the dagger driven into the headboard above him almost halfway to the hilt, causing him to shudder again, and run his hands up her thighs to her hips. She rocked her hips against him, and let him show her how much he had enjoyed what she did to him. 


	11. 11 October - Mark Making

“C’mon Casi, is that a yes?” She was leading him gently onto his back on his side of the bed, and his arms went around her. She nestled in next to him, her hands on either side of his chest. “All you need to do is say stop, or push me away. We can stop whenever you want, my dear sweet knight.”

“Yes, my lady.” His eyes were closing as Hildr leaned into him. Her lips were still sweet from the tea. They were soft when they touched his. He didn’t feel anything snap this time when she kissed him. He felt complete for the first time in too long. His fingers ghosted along her jawline before gently grabbing a handful of her hair at the back of her head, and he pulled her closer to himself. His other hand slid down her side until it rested on her hip. He knew that they were in a bed at the inn together, and that Bishop was not far from them. 

He felt himself shift under her and he pushed her down into the bed beside him, holding her underneath him with only a kiss. He felt her curves under his fingers as one hand ran down her side. His lips left hers, and began to hesitantly kiss down her throat. His hands finally stopped on her hips. Casavir was adding to the marks that Bishop left earlier. Biting and sucking on her skin to leave a series of bruises.  He could feel his heart racing, as well as hers in her neck and chest when he had kissed her there. 

He looked back up at her then. Her loose red hair which she had used to hide the marks on her neck that Bishop had left earlier, was spread out on the pillows now. She was breathless, flushed, and looked like she was eager for more from him. Casavir was ashamed of himself at that moment. He knew that he could not do more than what he had already, and he did not want to disappoint her. “My lady. I… I shouldn’t…” She drew him back up to kiss her lips again. He almost crawled back up to her, and if not for his vows he would have not listened to her beckon in favor of doing more for her. If she was upset that he would not be able to do anything else tonight, she did not show it, and she did not say anything to him. He ran his fingers through her loose hair as he kissed her again. 

She finally broke the kiss, pushed him down on his back beside her, and snuggled against him. He ran his fingers over her neck, enjoying the way that the marks looked in the candle light in the room. “But for now, this temporary mark will show everyone that I am yours as well Casi.”


	12. 12 October - Fingering

With a devious grin, Bishop tugged at the ties on her fancy party clothes that she had worn to the embassy. “If you can be quiet, maybe I can show you how grateful I am for that Colovian Brandy right now.” He purred the suggestion into her ear as he freed the laces of the coat. He pulled her fine silk shirt free of her trousers, and quickly ran a hand up to her breast. He felt her nipple harden under his calloused thumb. “Would you like that, sweetness?” 

She nodded, already willingly agreeing to his request for her to be quiet.

He moaned, happy that she was so eager for him to please her. “Good girl. You should get an extra reward.” He whispered the suggestion into her ear before biting her earlobe gently. He pulled at the ties on her trousers, loosening them enough to slip his hand in as well, and playfully ran his fingers through the coarse red hair that started below her navel and led further down. “But what reward should you get?” She moaned, apparently unable to hide her excitement.

He chuckled quietly at her. Her reactions were better than he could have ever hoped. "I want to look into your eyes, sweetness. Will you face me?" He moved to tuck her hair behind her ear before he remembered the black dye that still coated her short locks and stopped. He stroked her cheek instead.

She turned to straddle his lap, looking directly into his golden eyes in the dark, her forehead and nose against his. He would have called her look predatory if he could have seen it.  He kissed her lips as he finished undoing the laces on her trousers. He ran the back of a bent finger down the coarse red hair from her belly and between her now spread legs. He extended his finger as he reached her damp curls, and stroked her pussy. She was already wet and willing for him, and he had to use a delicate touch to not get ahead of himself.

He kissed her as she moaned again. "Your moans are mine, ladyship." __

He was running his finger across her lips teasingly.  Bishop pushed gently against her lips, just hard enough to get the pad of his finger inside her. She gasped and shivered at his touch. He nipped her bottom lip as she gasped. “You have to be quiet, sweetness. We don’t need anyone getting jealous, do we?” He crooked his finger inside her and was happy to see her bite her lip and tilt her head back to stop from crying out in pleasure. 

Bishop put his other hand on her lower back, and pulled her closer to his chest. His finger was making a slow and complete exploration of her, curling and uncurling in a steady rhythm. He added a second finger, and kissed what he was able to reach of her chest and neck. 


	13. 13 October - In public

Bishop led Hildr out the gates in Riften, leading her west towards Ivarsted. 

“Where are we going Bishop? Surely we don’t have enough with us to make it the whole way to Ivarsted, and if we were going that far, we would want to take Mist with us.” 

Bishop just shook his head. “No ladyship. We aren’t going that far.” He looked over at her with a devious smile. He had insisted on this outing, and insisted that she agree without too many details on what it was or where they were going. All he carried with them was a lidded basket and a bedroll. He had insisted on her wearing a dress. He kept her from looking in the basket as he got everything together, and set out. 

They strolled hand in hand through the Rift as Bishop looked for the perfect spot for them to stop. He said he was looking for a perfect glade. 

After close to a half hour, Bishop stopped saying that it was absolutely perfect for what he had in mind. He spread out the bedroll, and motioned her to sit next to him. After a moment, she sat with him, and he pulled out a few ales for them. They finished their first ales and started their seconds before Bishop made his move. 

“So Princess, would you be interested in having a little fun out here?” Bishop pulled her closer

“We could get caught!”

“Only if you scream, Princess.” Bishop kissed up her neck, enjoying how she squirmed for him. “Not that I would mind that. It would mean that you are enjoying yourself, and that is my only concern for you right now, Princess.”

Hildr gave him a playful smile, and leaned into his arms and kissed him in response. Bishop was only too happy to push her under him, and keep her there. It was amazing to feel her under him, and her excited movements pushing him to make her happier. 

He pulled her dress up around her waist and ran his fingers up the inside of her legs before teasingly running them back down. Hildr was moaning frustratedly in response when he moved his hands further from her, and panted when he brought them closer. She enjoyed his smell of mint, pine, and crushed grasses. It was intoxicating having him that close to her, and she could feel herself losing control. It was exciting to be out here. Anyone could happen across them and seeing them making love in a small glade in the woods. 


	14. 14 October - Hand Holding

Hildr was starting to dose as she sat there on the ground. She was grateful that they had decided to stop in a clearing in the rift, and made a fire. It was warm at night this time of year, and luckily the weather was holding. It was already looking like it was going to be a beautiful night. 

“My lady, are you sure that you would not rather go to bed?” He reached down and grabbed her hand in her lap. 

“Ladyship?” Bishop sounded surprised that Hildr reached over and grabbed his hand. He tried to squirm away but her hand still held his. She pulled his hand onto her lap as well. 

“My hands.” She giggled at both of them and relaxed into them. She sat there looking into the flames as they died down, not allowing either of them to move to even add more wood to the fire. As the fire died down she pulled them both closer to keep her warm. 

Once she was warm enough, and it was dark enough, she looked up at the stars. She started to gesture with each of their hands in turn, requesting stories or explanations of the constellations that she pointed to. 

They fell asleep like that, Hildr holding on to both of their hands enjoying the warmth and comfort from both of them. 


	15. 15 October - Wrestling

Bishop placed all of his gear back over on his side of the fire. They had just finished their breakfast, and Hildr was still giving him a predatory look, not yet getting ready to strike camp. 

“What are you waiting for, ladyship?” 

“Well, maybe we should do some training. Hand to hand maybe? I don’t think it would be right to cut you up with my sword before you could even grab your dagger.”

Bishop rolled his eyes, but reached out and took her hand to draw her to her feet as well. “Then what do you have in mind, ladyship?” 

“Something the Companions taught me.”

Bishop scoffed at her, but followed her a few paces from where they made their camp for the night. It was a larger clearing, ringed with stout trees. It was quiet and peaceful in that glade, and if there was nothing else that they were needed for, he would have made sure to talk her into staying there. They could have stayed there forever. 

Hildr pounced on him as he was still standing there looking around. He was surprised to fall to the ground with her on top of him, his hands above his head. He immediately bucked his hips and flipped her onto the ground holding her down instead. 

She smiled up at him and hummed playfully. “Looks like you won this round ranger.” She rocked her hips playfully against Bishop, making sure that she felt exactly what she was doing to him the whole time. 

“Since you won, maybe you should be able to make a request of me, Bishop. What could it be that you would ask of me, handsome?” 

“Something that I could or would only ask of you, sweetheart.” Bishop leaned in close and kissed her lips, pinning her down and running his hands all over her. “You’re mine, Princess. All mine.” 

Hildr’s hands went to the ties on his trousers, and quickly undid them, pulling him against her as her hands strayed to her own trousers. “Bishop. Please.”

“Let me, Princess.” He pulled her trousers and panties down past her knees, and pushed the whole way into her at once. “Gods, Princess. You are perfect.” He started to move faster, moving faster encouraged by how she moaned his name and squirmed underneath him. When he finished, he laid on top of her, panting and kissing her neck. “Gods. Is this what they teach you in the Companions?”


	16. 16 October - Lapdance

The soft sound of rainfall on the bedroom roof made for a relaxing background noise as Casavir sat on the bed, waiting for Hildr to return to him. She sounded like she had a surprise for him, but would not give him any more hints as to what it was. 

“Are you sitting there like I told you Casavir?” Her voice sounded from just outside in the hall. 

“Yes, my lady, but why…?” She walked around the corner in heeled boots, one of his shirts, and silk stockings up to her thighs. 

She walked into the room, slowly with an easy swaying walk. She was humming a song to herself as she walked over to where she made him sit on her bed and wait for her. Casavir was blushing so hard that she was surprised that his cheeks weren’t trailing smoke. She licked her lips playfully as she moved to stand in front of him.

“You don’t look like you are sitting like I told you to Cas.” Hildr placed a hand on his shoulder to push him back slightly, so that he was in the lounging position she wanted him in. She was certain to make sure he got a good look down her shirt before she straightened back up a teasing smirk on her face. 

She started humming another song as she knelt over him, letting her hair trail over his chest. Casavir raised a hesitant hand towards her, but Hildr smacked it playfully away. “Now, now, no touching the dancers. Surely you know that Casavir.” She bit his ear as she whispered to him, and enjoyed the groan that he made in response. He almost felt hot to the touch when she leaned against him, and ran her hand down his neck. 

She shifted and ran her leg down his inner thigh as she stood up. She smiled feeling how hard he was groaning for her even as she was just teasing him. She ran her hands all over herself and through her hair as she continued to hum to herself. She enjoyed hearing him groan and let out long breaths as she continued to tease him. She started to hum another tune as she moved back to kneeling over his hips and swaying back and forth, and then in figure eights. 

Casavir closed his eyes and clutched at the blankets to stop from reaching out and pulling her under him. “My lady. Please.”

Hildr stood and arched her back as she turned away from him. She leaned down and slowly rolled down one of her silk stockings, moaning as if she enjoyed her own touch as much as she would his. “Please what, Casavir?”

“Mercy.” His hands moved closer towards her and where she still was in front of him, but he didn’t reach out to touch her. Not yet. 

Hildr stretched her hands up over her head and made a few sinuous movements before she let her hands run all over herself before she moved to pin him on her bed. “I win,” she whispered in his ear as she held him down. 


	17. 17 October - Leather

Bishop looked over what the merchant had laying out in his small booth. There were leather bracers, straps, belts, and other assorted small items. Not exactly what he was looking for. He looked back at the merchant. “Do you have anything else?” Bishop drummed his fingers on the edge of the stall. “I need something more…” He shook his head. 

“I have plenty of leather, as well as some metal ingots if you feel you would need to make it yourself.”

Bishop sighed. He was a poor smith, and would need help from a real blacksmith if he was going to try and make anything for her. At least, anything that would not be tooled leather. 

“Fine. Give me the leather strips you have.” Coin changed hand quickly, and Bishop was turning to go back to the forge. 

Once he got the blacksmith’s attention, he described what all he was looking for, and waited for the smith to fill the request, and paid generously so that his order would be filled first. He laid out the leather that he had purchased, and began shaping it and preparing it for when the smith was done with his request. Carefully placed puncture holes were done first, followed by decorative carving and dyes of blues and greens across the front. He moved on to treating the other leather straps that he had purchased, and made them into other useful things. He made a soft supple belt for her, as well as a small plaited cat of nine tails whip.

The smith handed back the golden chain and buckle as the leather was almost done. He tossed the smith a few extra septims as if to show just how grateful he was that they had made the golden chain and buckle so quickly. He attached the golden chain to the front of the soft supple leather that he had carved and dyed with blues and greens. The golden buckle across the back of the collar complimented the colors and the chain perfectly. “Perfect like her. All of Skyrim will know that she is mine.”

Bishop scooped up what all he had made, and went back to her home. He carefully hid the cat of nine tails and the belt so that he could show them to her later, and sat in front of the fire. Soon I will make her mine. 

“Bishop, what are you doing home? I thought that you were hunting.”

“In a way, ladyship. I guess I was. I was hunting for something.” He was on his feet and was slowly crossing the room towards her, the collar that he had made for her behind his back. 

“And did you find anything?” Hildr was looking into his eyes questioningly.

“I think so, ladyship.” He took a deep breath as he stepped forward and showed her the leather and gold chain collar that he was hiding from her. “Will you be mine, Hildr? Not as my wife. That isn’t what I am asking, at least not right now.” Bishop took a deep breath, and shook his head. “I am doing a bad job of this aren’t I?”

Hildr stepped closer to him, and ran her hands up over his chest. “Do you want to try again then?”

Bishop cleared his throat and tried again. “Ladyship, do you trust me enough to be mine? To let me always make you happy?” 

“Yes, Bishop.” 

“Good.” Bishop put the collar around her neck, and fastened it for her. “And I have more things to show you later.” He kissed her cheek and led her back up to her room. 


	18. 18 October - In the kitchen

Hildr was standing at the table, chopping more ingredients for the stew she was making. The meat was already in the large cookpot and had been for most of the day. She finished with the potatoes and added them to the pot over the fire as well. 

Hildr felt his hands slip down her sides and over her hips as she chopped the carrots. She had to stop what she was doing and set down the knife to make sure that she didn’t cut herself since she had closed her eyes. She felt his lips on her neck and shoulder as his hands slipped further over her curves. She moaned half to herself at his touch. 

He hummed to her in response. “What was that, my lady? Could you repeat that for me?”

“Cas…”

“Yes, my lady?” His one hand ran back up her side, causing her to moan again in response. He ran his hand up the underside of her arm, taking her hand in his. He gently led her hand onto his side, kissing her shoulder again as he did. “Are you busy, my lady?”

Hildr hummed in response. “Not anymore, Casi. Do you want something?” Hildr leaned back into him, rubbing her ass against him. 

Casavir groaned in response, and grabbed both of her hips to make her stop. “You are a little minx, my lady. Do you delight in tempting me so?” 

“Usually, yes.” She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer. She kissed his neck and along his collarbone as he gave her a perplexed look. 

“My lady…” Hildr ran her knee up the outside of his leg, silencing him. Casavir grabbed her thigh and picked her up, carrying her back over to the kitchen table and sitting her on the edge of the table before he started kissing her again. His hands were running all over her without stopping as if needing to feel that she was real and solid under his touch. Hildr wrapped her legs around his thighs, pulling him tighter against him as she kissed him back, and running her hands over him in return. She quickly fumbled at the laces on his trousers and pulled them down before she pulled up her dress in return. Casavir pinned her down to the table when he kissed her again, his hands near her sides. 

“Cas. Please.” Hildr pulled him closer with her legs around his, but he pushed her away slightly.

“Please what, my lady?” Casavir bent over her to kiss her again. “Do you not like being teased in return? Is that it?” He slowly kissed over her chest. 

“No.”

“So, should I be merciful then, my lady?”

“Please Casi.” He kissed down her belly, over her dress, before he smiled back up to her. 

“As you wish, my lady.” Casavir pulled her closer against his hips, slowly pushing into her, enjoying the way that she moaned as he did. He started moving slowly against her. He took his time, making sure that she completely enjoyed herself. He started to move faster, enjoying how she was responding, and too soon he felt himself cum. 

He gathered her back up in his arms after he was done, and kissed her sweetly. “You are amazing, my sweet lady.” He kissed behind her ear. “But I believe we have dinner to finish.”


	19. 19 October - BDSM

Bishop was only too happy to show her what else he had made when he made her the leather collar she still wore. 

“Do you trust me, Princess?” Bishop fingered the collar that she wore. 

“Yes, Master.” 

“And you want to see what else I made for you when I made this?”

“Please, Master.” 

Bishop moved around the room and pulled out the supple leather belt as well as the plaited cat of nine tails. He laid them both on the bed between them as he looked at her. “Which one would you want to start with, Princess?” He took his curais off slowly, and peeled off his shirt as well. 

Hildr shook her head with an anxious look in her eyes. “Bishop. I…”

“You need a safeword, Princess. A single word that you can say, something that you wouldn’t normally say while I make you happy.” He had wrapped his arms around her as he moved closer to her in a predatory way, and started kissing her neck and over her collarbone. 

“Why?” 

“Because sometimes when people say stop, it isn’t really what they mean or want. But a safeword would mean that as soon as you say it, everything stops. Completely and totally. If anything makes you uncomfortable, or you don’t like it, just say your safeword. Just like that, everything stops. I promise.” 

Hildr looked into his golden eyes for a few long moments, thinking about what word she would pick. “Sweetroll.” 

“Sweetroll. Is that your choice, Princess?” 

“Yes. Why?” 

“I just want to make sure that I have it correct.” Bishop reached down and picked up the cat of nine tails in both hands, and gently tapped the grip against his hand. He ran the tails of his whip up and over her thigh as he walked past her to close her bedroom door. “You know Princess, this will feel better if you are naked.”

She let out a shuddering breath before she happily obliged, stripping out of that blue dress that he had told her more than once that he absolutely loved. 

“Is this better, Master?” 

Bishop looked back from the door to see that she was standing with her legs apart and her hands behind her head. “It is, Princess. That is much better.” He walked around her, trailing the cat of nine tails over her skin as he did so. He gave her a gentle whip over her inner thigh. She gasped quietly, enjoying how it tingled over her skin. Another light blow landed on her side. “You know not to move, right Princess?” Bishop wrapped an arm around her waist and ran the whip up the inside of her leg before giving her another smack to the inside of her thigh. He cupped her breast and rolled the nipple between his thumb and index finger. “Do you want more, Princess?”

“Yes, Bishop.” His hand slid from her, as if disapproving of what she said. 

“Who?”

“Yes Master.”

“Better.” He tossed the cat of nine tails on the bed, and picked up the supple leather belt. He landed a light blow on her ass. “Are you ready?”

Hildr nodded her head, still standing with her legs apart and her hands on her head. “Please.”

“Do you remember your safe word, Princess?” Bishop half whispered the question in her ear. 

“Yes, Master.”

“Can you tell me what it is, so that I know you remember it?”

“Sweetroll, Master.”

“Thank you, Princess.” Hildr felt the strap fall again, this time across the back of her thighs. Bishop was much too good with this. She moaned again and almost cried out. Another smack from the belt fell, harder this time, apparently right where the last blow had fallen. Three more blows fell in quick succession, almost definitely leaving bruises. “Are you going to need a healing potion after we are done, Princess? I am not hurting you too much am I?”

“No Master, this feels good.” Hildr moaned in appreciation as the belt fell again. “Please can I have another, Master?”

“Only because you asked so nicely, Princess.” The strap fell once more before he gently rubbed a hand over her ass. “Or maybe a healing salve would feel better. Lay down, Princess, and Master will make it all better.”


	20. 20 October - Edging

When they were back in his room, the same one they had rented twice before now, he turned her and pushed her up against the door. His body was up against hers, completely covering her, and holding her still. "Bishop..." It was all she could do to murmur his name in his ear. 

"I was so worried, ladyship. Seeing you hurt like that again." Hildr felt his hands roaming all over her, like he was once again pushing her to give in to him, or else he wanted to feel that every inch of her was just the same as it was the last time he had her under his probing fingers. “I thought I had lost you.” Bishop’s touch was more frenzied and intense than any that Casavir had given her. More demanding. He kissed her neck and shoulder fiercely as well. 

"Let your Paladin pack for you, sweetness. You owe me some of your time." His voice was warm and sultry in her ear, and he bit her earlobe as punctuation. “It has been too long, sweetness. Much too long.” His hand was running up the inside of her thigh as his other one was on her neck, as if feeling for a pulse. “Don’t you agree?” 

“Bishop. I…” She gasped as he started to rub his fingers over her pussy. Even through her leather trousers it felt amazing. “I…”

“Yes, darling? You were saying?” His hand was gone from her neck and was unlacing her trousers instead now. The fingers on her pussy kept up their pressure. What felt like too soon his fingers were inside her, and he was rubbing her inner thigh as well. “Let me make you happy, darling. You know I can make you so happy.” His voice was tempting, and the movement of his fingers was drawing her deeper and deeper into temptation. 

“How…” The feeling of his fingers moving inside her cut her off. 

“You let me worry about that, sweetness. You just come here.” He ran his fingers over her clit as he pulled them out of her. The next thing she knew he was carrying her to the bed, one hand running over her ass, the other on her lower back. He laid her out on the double bed in the room, and knelt before her on the floor, pulling her trousers down to her ankles first and pushing her knees apart, as wide as they would go. Slowly he ghosted his fingers up the insides of her thighs. She moaned at his touch. He pushed her shirt out of the way as he moved closer to her, and ran a hand up to her breast. After a few tries, he managed to worm his fingers into her chest wrapping, and was rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger slowly. 

He was close enough now that he could smell her. She was soaking wet. He stroked her again, this time over her panties, with one finger while he kissed his way up her inner thigh. He hooked his finger through her panties, and quickly pulled them down to her trousers. Before she could protest about his hand being removed from her breast, he returned it. There she was, wet and ready for him. Moaning under his touch. 

He quickly ran his arms under her things, and holding the tops of them, held her legs open to him. He blew gently on her pussy, and enjoyed hearing how she moaned in response. 

“You are going to have to be louder than that, Princess.” His mouth was on her in the next minute, and his tongue flicked inside her. Her hips bucked against him, driving his tongue deeper into her. He hummed in response, and was delighted to feel her hips buck again. He moved his tongue slowly, enjoying every small reaction that she gave him. When he knew she was getting close, he pulled back and kissed her inner thigh instead, drawing gentle designs with his fingers as well. 

Once she had relaxed, he ran his fingers back up to her, and plunged them back into her, this time his mouth was sucking unrelentingly on her clit. She bucked and rolled her hips under him, as if desperate to get him further inside her. 

He stopped again before letting her finally come, and unlaced his own trousers. He joined her on the bed and pulled her on top of him. He moved her back and forth along his cock first, enjoying her moan with pleasure each time he ground his hips against hers. Before long he was teasing her with just the tip, and then finally pushing her onto the bed and fucking her. 

Bishop kept her in his arms for a few hours before he let her go. With a quick slap on her ass after she had pulled her panties and trousers back up, she was on her way back to Casavir and the other Paladins to get ready to move out. 

Bishop slowly got up and started to gather his things to get ready for the trip back to Whiterun, and to continue this damned Civil War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a chapter coming much later in my other story. ;-)


	21. 21 October - Wet Dream

It was cold tonight out under the stars. 

Bishop had gotten up when Casavir returned to his bedroll and Bishop was now out on watch. Casavir added a few more logs to the fire and waited while they caught and burned. He tried to move so that he could get comfortable in his bedroll. No matter how he moved, he felt like there was a rock in the middle of his back somewhere. He had half a mind to move his bedroll, but doing so would only move him further from where Hildr still slept. It would not be the worst condition that he had slept in since he became a Paladin, but a sleepless night would be disastrous if anything would threaten her at any point in the day. He rolled to one side, so that his back would be to her, but still all he seemed to find were rocks where he lay. After a few moments he rolled onto his other side. It was then that he noticed that Hildr seemed to be awake. 

“My lady?” He asked softly, but she didn’t answer him. “My lady.” He was a little louder when he repeated himself, but she still did not seem to hear him. With a sigh, he moved his bedroll closer beside her. If she had really been awake he would have asked first before he tried to move closer to her, but there was nothing for it now. He needed to get some sleep, and it looked like where she lay was completely rock free.  _ I am doing this for her _ , he reminded himself as he moved his bedroll right up against hers.  _ I need to be well rested if I am going to protect her _ . 

“Casi?” Her voice sounded strained. 

“Yes, my lady, I am here.” He was out of his bedroll and ready to protect her in a heartbeat. She looked so weak and vulnerable right then. 

“Please…” She was shivering, he realized suddenly. The fire was burning less than a pace from where he was crouched over her, and he could feel the warmth of it on his back. “So… Cold…” 

“The fire is burning again, my lady. What else could you…” He trailed off as he blushed, realizing what she would probably want him to do so that she could get warm again. “My lady, I…” For a moment it wasn’t certain if the fire or his blush was doing more to keep him warm. 

“Please…” She was shivering more violently now. There would be nothing else that he could do to keep her warm enough to keep her safe, nothing short of what she wanted. 

Casavir sighed, but told himself he had to, and that it was only to keep her warm enough. He reached behind himself and grabbed his bedroll before climbing into hers and laying his on top of the both of them. 

Hildr seemed almost drawn to him and his warmth, and quickly he felt her press against him. Her arms were around him, and almost before it registered what he was doing he had his arms around her as well. He was pulling her tight against himself, and slowly started to rub her back. “I am here, my lady. I will keep you warm tonight. I promise.” Her hands were running up over his chest, and had her fingers interlaced behind his neck, and her thumb rubbing behind his ear. She was kissing his jaw and chin before finally reaching his lips. “Mmm-my lady.” He was doing his best to resist her, but he could feel his heart racing in his chest. Her kisses became almost insistent and demanding, and his resolve was chipping with every kiss. 

“Please.” She sounded almost like she was begging him to give in, and he was worried if she asked him again certain that he would give in to her. 

“My lady.” He pulled her closer and tighter against himself in the bedroll. He ran his hands over every inch of her that he could reach. She pulled him over her and held him tight. He felt her hands stray to the waistband of his trousers, and he pulled his hips away from hers as if to stop her. She was quickly and efficiently undoing the laces for him, now that her fingers had space to move. “My lady?” He felt as if the bedroll would catch fire around them if she continued like this. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” She was squirming underneath him as she pulled his trousers down, and her shirt up for him. Her legs were quickly to either side of his, as if waiting for him. 

Casavir took a deep breath to steady himself. He could almost feel his vows breaking under her demanding touch. “I love you, my lady.” He leaned down and kissed her neck and shoulder. Her skin was starting to warm up, he was pleased to notice. 

“I love you too, Cas.” She ran her hands up under his shirt, and clawed at his back. “Please.” She almost moaned it into his ear, and he was only too happy to give in to her. He kept up an easy flowing rhythm, and she matched him push for push as if to match him and encourage him to continue. He could hear himself groaning and panting in his effort to please her and warm her up. Her skin felt soft and warm under his touch, and he moved his hands as much as he was able to while he kept up the steady rhythm. She writhed in ecstasy where she was pinned under him, as she came, and he followed soon after her. He continued to kiss her neck and shoulder as he panted, trying to catch his breath. 

Casavir sat upright as he woke up to a wet sticky spot in his small clothes and trousers. He blushed, and tried to hurry away without either Hildr or Bishop noticing.  _ Blessed Dibella, why? _


	22. 22 October - In the shower/tub

Once Bishop was sure that Casavir had gone, and wouldn’t be able to hear him, he placed his clothing, all of his clothing, in a pile and slipped in the water quietly behind Hildr.

“Cas, we already talked about this. Not tonight.” She sounded resigned. 

Bishop found himself annoyed that the white knight had ruined this night, but he would make the best of this so that she was still happy. He wrapped his hands around her, happy to feel no resistance from clothing under the water. “Guess again, darling.” He kissed her neck from where he stood behind her, and ran his hands down her muscular body, enjoying her slight curves and smooth skin. He could even still faintly smell her rose soap over the smell of the springs. Bishop did not believe that he could get any more aroused, but the deep breath that he took proved him wrong. She leaned back into his naked and scared body, and he felt himself lose his footing, floating back into the spring, and pulling her with him. He pressed himself back against the far wall of the spring, and beckoned her the rest of the way to him, a playful grin on his lips. When she flowed the rest of the way to him, Bishop rested his arms on the lip of the spring and gave her an appraising look.

“Sweetness? What do you want of me? Tell me, and you shall have it.” His voice sounded oddly serious.

“Bishop…” She wound her arms around his neck, and he could feel her knees on his thighs. He rolled his hips in response so that she could feel how badly he wanted her already.

“Anything, Princess.” He turned her face to him so that he could look into her eyes, even in the dark. “Anything.” He placed his hand back on the lip of the spring. 

“Do you not want to touch me, Bishop?” She sounded upset that his arms were not around her.

“Princess, tonight is all about you. You can feel free to use me as you wish. I am yours alone.” 

Bishop pushed his hips forward to give Hildr more access to him. He felt her rub against him, and he threw his head back and groaned. He was probably going to regret telling Hildr she was in charge and to use him as she wished.  _ No. Not really. I am totally hers _ . She was rolling her hips more roughly against him now, and he felt himself grow harder with each movement she made. “Please,” he groaned. Her movements were driving him crazy, and he could feel his restraint fraying like a half cut rope.

“Please what, Bishop? Remember, you have to be very specific for me.” She moaned the words to him. She kissed his ear, and nibbled on his earlobe.

“Let me please you, sweetness. Let me please you out here in the hot water under the stars.” He wanted nothing more than to take control and show her exactly how much she meant to him. “I have to have you. Here and now.” He held the back of her neck with one hand, still not moving his back or his other arm from the rock behind him, and kissed her. She was panting when he broke off the kiss. “Am I stirring something inside of you, princess? Desire? Passion? I’ll gladly stir it some more until you give into it.” She ran her hands down his chest to his hips, reaching between her legs, and kissing his neck. She palmed him and felt him shudder. She firmed her grasp, and ran a tight circle made with her thumb and index finger down the length of his erection. He moaned and tensed his arms. He was fighting with himself to keep his arms on the ledge behind him.

“Now, now, ranger.” She said it in a mocking tone, kissing his shoulder. “Hands behind you for now.” She nipped at his neck, as if she meant to leave a mark on him. 

“Damn you, woman. Don’t make me beg.” He was getting desperate for her. He wouldn’t be able to withstand this forever. “I need you.”

She kissed his neck again, feeling his racing pulse under her lips, and rocked her hips closer against him. “Need me, Bishop? Didn’t know you were a man for needing things.”

“The only thing I need…” He leaned his head back over the lip of the hot spring, enjoying everything that she did to him.

“Is me?” She answered for him. She clawed down his sides, letting him feel the scrape of her nails on his skin.

His resolve snapped at that. His arms snaked around her, and pulled her close against him. Pulled her in closer by her hips. He kissed every inch of her that he could reach above the water. He left one arm tight around her waist as he rolled her nipple between his fingers with his other hand. “Will you scream for me, sweetness?” He bit her earlobe after he whispered his question in her ear. She was his, and he would make her his again. Her touch seemed to light his skin on fire. And he burned with a desire for her that consumed him. He thrust deep into her and felt her tighten around him. With a careful steady rhythm he made sure that she enjoyed every moment of this. Every roll of his hips, every thrust. “I just need you to know that I will never stop wanting you Hildr.” He said between panted breaths. It was a struggle to keep himself in hand and not rush with her. He ached with his need for her, and wanted nothing more than to make sure that he would fulfill her. He heard her gasp and moan as she came, and after a few minutes he followed her with a groan. 

“Don’t you dare try and leave me, Bishop. Not now.” She ran her fingers through his tousled hair as she pulled him closer to herself. Kissing him as if in thanks.

Once they were both completely spent, they enjoyed the warm water together. The heat from the springs relieved tensions in her muscles that he didn’t completely know were there. He would have prayed to be able to stay there in the hot water for the rest of the night if she would not shrivel like an overripe fruit. 

“Thank you Bishop. You were right, the hot springs are great.” She was rubbing the muscles across his shoulders. 

“Only with great company sweetness. And that you most certainly are.” Bishop was gathering her hair over her shoulder, and into a loose braid. The lingering touches across her chest were not entirely accidental. “Do you want to return to the campsite and sleep under the stars?”

“Of course Bishop. Let’s go, and sleep together under the stars. Together.” She slowly unwound her grasp on him and floated away in the warm water, a playful grin on her face, as if daring him to follow her. “Will you help me dress?”

“I prefer to help you undress, sweetness, but I think I could try, for you.” He smiled at her, but didn’t move to swim after her in the spring. 

They hurriedly pulled their clothing on, or tried to anyway. Bishop was too intent on keeping her clothing off her to be of much help to her while she tried to dress, and he was in no mood to get his clothing back on either. _Every moment we delay is another moment that she is still all mine._ By the light of the single torch that was left, they scurried back to their camp, in the dark. 

Hildr tried to leave Bishop’s side to let Casavir know she was back, as she had promised. “Let his vows keep him warm tonight. You are mine, Princess.” Bishop was pulling her down beside him in the grass next to the campfire. He was determined to hold her all night, like he had wanted to back in Whiterun, and this time she found it easier to just relent to him and his touch in the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically lifted from a chapter.


	23. 23 October - Food play

“Now, Ladyship, I have a real treat for you.”

“Like what Bishop?” She was still laying in the furs where he had left her when they finished earlier. She sat up clutching a fur to her chest. 

Without looking Bishop reached out to his other side as he ran a finger down her cheek. “A really delicious treat, ladyship. Close your eyes.” 

Hildr obeyed hesitantly, but closed her eyes all the same. A thin silky item left a cool trail across the skin on her chest, leaving goosebumps as it moved over her. She gasped at the touch and her eyes snapped open to see Bishop take a bite out of an apple slice as he smiled at her. He ran the edge, where he had bitten, over the side of her neck, leaving just a trace of juice on her skin. “Bishop…” She half moaned his name, no longer fighting back on how much she enjoyed his touch. He leaned forward and kissed the juice off of her skin, as he reached behind his back again. 

“Your eyes aren’t closed anymore, ladyship.” He looked away from her for a moment, and when he looked back her eyes were closed again. “That’s better.”

This time when she felt that cool sensation, there was a sticky trail left across her skin. Bishop’s lips followed after, small flicks of his tongue licking the honey off of her skin. A small noise somewhere between a giggle and a moan escaped her lips. “It tickles, but don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

“Never, Ladyship.” Bishop pulled her so that she straddled his lap, and pulled out another apple slice and dipped it in honey before he trailed it from her throat down past her navel. He pulled her hips closer against himself as he leaned forward to kiss and lick the line of honey back off of her. “Do you want some as well, ladyship?”

“Yes.” 

Bishop grabbed another slice, and after he coated the tip in honey for her, held it up to her lips. He trailed the honey so that it covered her lips. She licked the length of the apple slice while she looked him in the eye. When she finally let him put the slice in her mouth, she bobbed her head and sucked in her cheeks. 

Bishop chuckled as he ran his other hand up her thigh. “You little minx, just you wait.”


	24. 24 October - first time (new location)

“Casavir! Follow me.” Hildr had a playful lilt in her voice as she led him deeper in by the hand. 

“My lady, why would you want to stay in this ruin much longer?” He looked around, almost disgusted at what all the ruins around them. 

“C’mon Cas. It could be fun.” Hildr winked at him over her shoulder and giggled when he blushed. 

“Fun, my lady? You would think to have… fun… in this ruin?”

Hildr ran his hands over his breastplate fumbling for the strap at his shoulder. “A very certain kind of fun. Nobody should be around to disturb us.” 

“My la…” He was silenced as she kissed him, drawing him in and making his mind go blank. His hands hesitantly dropped down to her hips as he kissed her in return. He rubbed her hips, and she moaned in return. As if that was all the encouragement that he needed he pinned her against the wall and kissed her fiercely. 

“I know that I saw a bed somewhere around here, Cas. Wouldn’t you rather that?”

“All I need is you, my lady.” He picked her up and kissed from her ear, along her jaw and down her neck. “Please.” 

Hildr wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders so that he could carry her. “Let’s go find that bed, Cas.”

“Gladly, my lady.” 


	25. 25 October - Tattoos

She lay on her side, looking at the pale blonde man laying next to her. He and his party had taken her from her travels through the Reach, and brought her back to his camp. The flickering flames of the fire made it look like the tattoos on his skin were moving. 

She hesitantly reached out and ran her fingers over one of the designs, what almost looked like spirals and feathers falling from a birds’ outstretched wings that crossed the entirety of his chest.

“What are you doing, Sparrow?” His voice was soft and sultry.

“N-nothing.” She was embarrassed that she stuttered when confronted with his question. She did not think that she had touched him that forcefully, and had not expected him to speak. 

“It’s alright, Sparrow. You have nothing to fear from me.” His words sounded like a caress. 

“Your tattoos. They are all so beautiful.” She ran her finger back up the design, and then back down again. “Do they have any meanings?”

“Of course. They all have meanings.” Cael rolled up onto his elbow so that she could see him better before he sat up and pulled her so that she was sitting crossed legged as well in front of him. “Where do you want to start, Sparrow?” 

“Which one did you get first?” 

Cael stretched out his legs, and pulled his armor out of the way, showing her all of his thighs. “These are the traditional marks of warriors in our clan, and among our people. A young man can not earn these until they have crossed into Skyrim and killed Nords.” Cael hesitated, making sure that she was not offended by his statement. 

“Which one did you get next?”

“Next…” Cael seemed to think for a few moments, as if he had gotten several ones all at once. He grabbed her hands, pulling her forward and onto her knees in front of him to run her hands over his chest. “Next was this Raven. It is part of the reason that I am called the Raven of the Reach. It is a very honorable tattoo, and I am very lucky to have gotten it. In the whole history of my tribe, there have only been a handful of men to have one. It is for intelligence and wisdom in war. In one battle I led the charge, and we were able to surround our enemy and take all of them as captives without any losses.” He led her hands slowly over the entirety of the raven and down to the spirals and feathers that fell over his chest and towards his waist. 

“Wow. How outnumbered were you?” She traced the spirals and feathers that seemed to fall from the Raven’s wings and cascaded down past his ribs, not needing his hands to guide hers.

Cael leaned back and looked at her as she continued to trace the patterns on his chest and over his ribs. “We were a small party, much the same size party that took you.” He seemed to blush slightly. “Maybe ten to one, Sparrow?” He looked away, as if embarrassed of the story, or not wanting to bring it up in more detail. 

She suddenly felt a little more brave and ran her hand from where they still were on his chest towards the saber cat that seemed to dance on his bicep. “What about this one?”

“The dancing Saber cat is granted to those of us who are most ferocious in battle. Anu has one as well. I could have gotten a matching pair, but I took the winged spear for my other arm, for precision and perception. I have survived many battles, Sparrow, and my arrows never miss.” She hummed as she let her fingers trail lower down his arm, not looking at the winged spear tattoo. It was on the side away from the fire, so she could not see it even if she did try. 

“Did you get them at the same time?”

“Yes, or close enough that it makes no difference.”

“Then which one?” 

Cael grabbed her searching hands and led them back up to rest over his heart. He laid his left hand over her right hand, and using his right hand encouraged her to trace the design of three linked, continuous spirals on the back of his left hand. “Then the Triskelion. It is a symbol of wisdom, something no chief, especially one to lead so young as I, should be without.” 

She realized how hard and fast his heart was beating, and was startled to see that hers was racing as well. She took a deep breath, and tried to settle back on her heels, but Cael’s grip on her hands stopped her. Cael must have noticed her racing heartbeat as well, based on the way that he smiled at her. He interlaced his fingers with hers, holding her hands fast. He slowly ran their joined hands down the length of his chest and thighs, until their joined hands rested on his knees. 

“These ones, Sparrow, I received when I was officially named the chief of my clan. It is believed that a chief should not rest easy on his throne, but his purpose is to serve his people, all of his people. These serve to cover any scars received in service to his people.” His knees were on either side of her, and she wondered when he had uncrossed his legs and moved closer to her. She focused on the tattoos, hoping that he would not notice that she was determined not to look him in the eye right then, or let him see her blush. They were vaguely circular, and looked almost like flowers opening across the entirety of his knees. They looked too intricate for what he had claimed that they were meant to cover.

“And…” She swallowed as if she were too nervous to get the words out.

With a wide smile he turned his left arm so that his forearm was clear in the firelight. “There are three others patterns in one large piece that I got at the same time as this. They are all tattoos of guides, those of us who lead the fighters when we venture into Skyrim. There is this wolf, the guide through the wilderness, as well as two talismans, one for protection, and the other for safe returns, supported by an elk’s antlers. The elk for safety and as another symbol of our tribe.” He smiled at her sweetly. The warpaint on his face seemed to sway as well in the firelight, accentuated by his wide playful smile. “You are trembling, little Sparrow. Are you cold? Would you rather go to my tent?” 

She blushed a deeper red and shook her head. “No, this is fine.” 

“Are you sure, Sparrow? We could be much more comfortable there.” 

“Which one did you get next?” 

“I got these ones next.” He turned his hands over so that she could see his palms again, but kept her fingers interlaced with his. “They are called a triple twist, and they represent the joining of two cultures, as I am of both my people, as well as yours. The more recent ones that I got, sweet Sparrow, are the feathers on one calf, flowers on the other to represent freedom and beauty as well as strength and the ability to thrive where we are.” He gave her a predatory grin as he slid her hands around his lower abdomen to rest on his hips. “This is the last one, the tree of life. It represents the connection between the community, our world, and our spirituality.” 

He paused for a moment and looked at her as if waiting for her to ask the question. 

“And the lines and spirals between all of these larger pieces?” She sounded almost afraid, as if they had a nefarious meaning. 

“The spaces between all of these tattoos are covered in bands to compliment the larger designs, and to add weight to the events when I earned these. And if you would want to follow the sinuous lines to see how they all flow together, well my sweet little Sparrow, we have the rest of the night out here under the stars.”

She felt her heart thundering in her chest, and realized that she was leaning in to kiss his lips without any second thoughts or hesitation. 


	26. 26 October - Praise Kink

Hildr leaned back on her bed, and swirled the wine in the glass she held. “It’s just us here, Casi. You don’t have to be afraid of anyone coming in to disrupt us. And nobody else is going to see what is all mine. Now, will you be good, and do like I asked?”

“Of course, my lady.” Casavir slowly and unclasped his hands and held them at his sides, as if at attention.

“Relax, sweet thing, just relax.” She sipped her wine slowly as she watched him take off his gauntlets for her. He slowly moved to take off his pauldrons. “Yes, just like that. Keep going.” 

“My lady, are you sure…” He trailed off as he saw her licking her lips, and blushed. He continued to his breastplate, and nimbly undid the straps. He set his breastplate on the table beside him where his pauldrons and gauntlets already were. 

Hildr hummed at him as Casavir moved to remove his mail shirt. He froze and looked back at her, confused. “How about those greaves next? Just keep being good for me, and I will make it worth it, Cas.” He slowly reached down and started to undo the clasps on his greaves. “Yes, handsome, just like that.” She drank more of her wine as she watched him take off his armor. She was certain that she looked predatory as she watched him over the rim of her glass. 

“M-my lady.” 

“Shh, you’re doing perfectly. Do you need a moment?”

“If I may, my lady.” Hildr rose from the bed in a fluid motion and swayed over to where Casavir stood, her eyes locked on him the whole time. She trailed a hand over his shoulder as she walked around him to the table. 

“What a precious love you are. Do you want some wine, my knight?”

“Just a little, my lady. Please.” Hildr poured a small glass, and handed it to him as she ran a hand down his back repeatedly in a petting motion. 

“We don’t need to hurry, Cas. Drink slowly.” She kissed the side of his jaw as if to punctuate the statement. Hildr ran her hand through his hair and down his back again. “My handsome knight. Are you ready?”

Casavir took a deep breath. “I believe so, my lady.” He placed his wine glass back on the table, and waited for her to return to her lounging position on her bed to watch him. His hands went to the ties on his mail shirt to loosen it before he took it off and laid it on the table as well. 

Hildr stood back up in front of him and ran her hands from his shoulders to his hips before she kissed him. Hildr’s hands strayed back up his surcoat before she started to pull the ties gently. When she had unfastened and opened his surcoat, she ran her hands around his chest to his back and pushed his coat off of him and onto the floor. “You’re doing such a great job. I can’t wait to see all of you, Cas.” Hildr could feel his shuddering breath in her ear, and his racing heart. “Let’s see the rest, hm?” She smiled to herself. “You like that idea, don’t you? Of course you do.” She blew on his neck, making his shiver. She ran her hands back down his back and around to his hips. She rubbed her hips against his and kissed his neck. 

“My lady, please. Let me make you happy.”

“You always make me so happy, Cas.” She nipped at his ear. “Now be a good boy, and take your clothes off.” She hitched her shift up above her knees as she went back to lay on her bed.

“No, my lady.” 

“No?” Hildr raised an eyebrow at him in response as she turned back to face him. A smirk was starting to pull at his lips. 

“I would rather take yours off if you would let me.” 

“Such a smart and playful boy you are.” Her hands strayed to the waistband of his trousers. She pulled his shirt free, and ran her hands over his perfectly muscled body. “All mine.” He obligingly lifted his arms for her so that she could take his shirt off, and kissed her neck as her hands trailed down his arms. He pulled at the lacing on the front of her shift and had to take a deep breath to stop himself from ripping it off of her. He loosened the lacing around her chest by running a finger through the layers or ribbon. It slackened significantly, but did not fall off her shoulders. “Yes, just like that. Good job.” 

Casavir moaned in response as his hands ran to her hips, pulling her shift from her shoulders to pool around her waist before he released her for a heartbeat so that it could fall on the floor. He let his hands roam over her again, expecting to find her small clothes, but she was now completely naked before him. With a delicate kick she moved her shift from around her feet and over to a corner of the room. She ran her heel up the back of his calf playfully. 

“Now this hardly seems fair at all, does it?” She pulled herself flush against him as she kissed his neck and shoulder and undid the ties that held his trousers up. He gasped when he felt her fingers trail lower into his trousers, and pull down his small clothes as well. She kissed down his chest as she removed them, the whole way down to his navel. “That feels better doesn’t it?”

She leaned against him when she stood back up, and let him lead her by the hand back to her bed. He pulled her down on top of her as soon as she was close enough, and helped her position herself over him. He ran his fingers lightly from her knees to her hips as she threw back her head and moaned. “You feel incredible, Cas.” He rolled his hips against hers, holding her hips still as he did so. “Yes, just like that, good job.” He moved faster making sure that she was enjoying every motion. “That feels good, keep going. Cas, you’re doing great.” He groaned as he came, and Hildr fell against his chest before rolling to lay beside him, her hand on his heart and her head on his shoulder. 

“My lady?” He kissed her forehead as he looked down into her eyes, his fingers running over her belly. 

“Very good. Lower now.” She kissed his lips as he obeyed.


	27. 27 October - Caught "red handed"

Bishop dropped his bag by the campfire and stalked away towards the river. Watching her swaying hips as she walked was his own personal delicious torture, and it wasn’t likely that he would be able to talk her into anything while his holiness the Paladin was around. 

“Damned Paladin ruins everything. Fawns over her like she is some kind of noble woman who would need everything done for her instead of her doing it for herself. We were just fine before he came along, and as soon as I can get rid of him, I will.” Bishop was muttering to himself as he walked along the riverbank, looking for a comfortable enough place to sit. If she wouldn’t be game to let him show her the effect she had on him, he could always take care of it himself if he had to. He stretched out on a large flat rock, just far enough away from the camp that he could be guaranteed some measure of privacy. 

He looked around to make sure that neither of them had followed him, especially not Casavir. “It is hard enough having to resort to this, but it will be unbearable if that prude comes along.” He undid the ties of his trousers and pulled himself free. He licked his palm before he got to the work of relaxing. He closed his eyes, remembering how she looked when she walked in front of him all day, especially as she had walked uphill. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, moaning as his hand moved faster. 

He was so dangerously close to finishing when he heard a quiet cough. He leaned forward, hunching to try and make it look like he was doing anything else out here. Too late he remembered that he had been sprawled out with his head back, and it would be obvious to anyone what he had been doing.  _ Well, maybe anyone but that virgin Paladin _ , he thought. 

“Don’t stop on my account. You looked like you were enjoying yourself. It is good to know a man can make himself happy. It usually means he knows how to make a woman happy as well.” She put a foot on the rock he was sprawled on, and looked him in the eye as she talked. “Very happy even.” She gave him a suggestive wink. “Well, am I going to be doing this alone?” Bishop only then noticed that she had unlaced her trousers as well, and slid her hand in touch herself. 


	28. 28 October - Exhibitionism

“Bishop!? Can you come help me with something?” She was yelling from upstairs as far as he could tell from where he sat at the kitchen table of her home in Whiterun.

Bishop put the small carving he had been working on back down on the table, along with his knife. “What is it, Ladyship? What do you need?”

“Just come help, Bishop.”

He sighed as he got up from the table and went upstairs to see what it was that she needed. “Where are you even at, Ladyship?” 

“Just follow the sound of my voice, Bishop. I know that you can still hear me.” She was almost crooning to him now, he always found her irresistible when she spoke like that. More irresistible at least. “And I can keep talking as long as it takes for you to find me.” She giggled after that, and Bishop could feel his heart start racing. It sounded like she was in her bedroom. 

“And what is at the end of this trail, lady…” Bishop froze in his tracks once he opened the door to her bedroom. 

She was standing there, naked as the day that she was born.

“There you are, Bishop. As I said, I need your help. Have a seat.” Hildr nodded her head back to the chair in the corner of the room. 

“Gladly, Ladyship.” Bishop leaned forward and leaned his arms on his thighs, giving Hildr a clearly hungry look.

“A thought occurs, Bishop. I have seen you enjoy yourself, but I don’t think I have ever returned the favor.” She gave him a suggestive wink before she turned and walked back to lay on her bed sitting back on her pillows so she could watch his reaction. She slid her hand down her thigh, as she ran her other hand through her hair and down the length of her body. She moaned as she slipped a finger inside herself, and she could hear Bishop groan from where he was over in the chair in the corner of her room. “Could I talk you into joining, Bishop?”

“Maybe in a little bit, Ladyship.” She watched him unlace his trousers and start to stoke himself as well. 

“Don’t make me wait too long.” 


	29. 29 October - Dirty Talk

It was another boring day at another boring ceremony. 

Since taking care of the dragon menace and ending the civil war, it had seemed to be an almost unending series of meetings and formal events called by every Jarl or dignitary who could in Skyrim. Hildr smoothed her gown down over her hips, and smiled at another dignitary who had come to meet her here in the blue palace. Casavir stood like a pristine shadow in his uniform right at her shoulder the entire time that they had been here so far, and she knew that he would stand there as long as this audience would last. Bishop had disappeared long ago, but she was almost certain that he was still in the crowd somewhere. 

“Is it time to go, Cas?” She stood still and only turned her head to talk to him over her shoulder. 

“I fear we cannot leave until Jarl Elisif does, my lady.” He had leaned closer to her as he spoke. His words were hot in her ear, and his hand was heavy on her lower back. “Is there something you need?” He sounded concerned that something was wrong and only too willing to get her whatever she needed. 

Hildr glanced around the room, and once satisfied that there was nobody who would be close enough to listen, turned back to Casavir before she whispered her response in his ear in return. “Just you, Cas. Tonight.” She smiled as he blushed and started coughing, caught off guard by her comment. “Are you alright? I think I will go get something for that cough of yours, Casi.” She glided away while he was still coughing, not giving him a chance to stop her. 

Bishop intercepted her at the refreshment table. “And what is a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this, Princess?” He looked dashing when she was able to get him to dress up. His black silk jacket had silver scrollwork embroidered across the lapels and chest, and his snowy white shirt was still pristine. 

“Standing in line thinking of how much I enjoy feeling your hands running over every inch of me, handsome.” Bishop was much less flustered than Casavir was by her statement, and only raised an eyebrow at her while he drank. 

“If you can sneak away from your duties as Dragonborn and savior of all of Tamriel, I think I would be only too happy to show you it is better to experience as opposed to just think about, Princess.” He flicked her earring playfully, before cupping the side of her neck.

“Casavir says we have to stay here until Jarl Elisif leaves or excuses us.” 

“Let him stay, Princess. I know what you like. We can make it quick if you want.” Bishop moved on her in a predatory way, as if to keep her away from Casavir and all of the nobles for as long as possible. 

“Would you want to try something new, Bishop?”

Bishop trailed a finger lazily over her collarbone. “Like what, Princess?”

With her hands on his chest she leaned into him to whisper to him. “We can talk about that later, once we are back in our room, just as long as you are interested. But I need to get back, they are waiting for me.” She grabbed her two goblets, and with a gentle swaying walk went back to where Casavir was still standing. 

Hildr handed Casavir a goblet, and watched him over the rim of her own. She slid back in front of him once she was done drinking. She carefully rearranged the skirts of her gown, and ran her hand purposefully over the front of his thigh. His sharp indrawn breath was only the first indication that he understood what she was doing. 

Casavir put his hand on her lower back and rubbed his thumb across her spine before he leaned forward and whispered into her ear. “And what if I need you in return, my lady?” Hildr had to take a deep breath, but even that did not completely stop the delicious shiver that ran down her spine. 

“Would you be interested in trying something new as well?” Casavir’s thumb stopped moving when she asked, and after a moment it started to move again. 

“What do you have in mind, my lady?” 

“Some extra fun, something that we have never tried before.” She gave him a playful smile over her shoulder, and enjoyed the slight rosy blush that painted his cheeks. It looked almost as if his mind was racing as he considered it. Hildr realized she was blushing as well, and looked away quickly. 

Casavir moved his hand from her lower back to her hip and pulled her closer to himself. “Whatever you would want, my lady.” He gave her hip another squeeze. “Anything.” 

“Promise?” She ran her hand over the front of his thigh again. 

“I promise, my lady.”

They continued to give each other small roving touches for the rest of the audience and stayed until Jarl Elisif dismissed the whole of the court. Bishop made his way over to where Casavir and Hildr were waiting and as a group they moved off to the room they were given in the Blue Palace. 


	30. 30 October - Threesome

Hildr walked through the door to their room in the Blue Palace. Both of them had agreed to trying something new, something different, but neither had heard all of the details. She filled three wine goblets before she sat down on the small couch in their room. 

Casavir followed suit, sitting next to her and sprawling out so that she would be able to take advantage of him if she would want. Bishop leaned up against one of the posts on the canopy bed, watching the two of them over the rim of his wine goblet. Hildr leaned against Casavir and patted the couch on her other side. Bishop sauntered over to her and sat where she indicated. 

“Are you both still interested in some fun?”

Casavir ran a hand down her neck, across her shoulder, and down her arm before he kissed her fingers. He kept his eyes trained on her the whole time. “My lady?” 

At the same time, Bishop kissed her shoulder and rubbed her inner thigh. “Ladyship?”

“I want you, both of you. You know that, right?” Again there were murmured words of agreement. “Can we… can we try?” She hesitated, worried that they would stop their attention the very moment that she asked. “I want both of you… at once.” 

As predicted they both stopped for an instant, and they looked at each other and then her. “My lady… What… what did you have in mind?” 

“I’m not interested in anything with the Paladin, sweetness. You are more my speed.” 

“I’m not asking for you to do anything with each other, just with me. I… I want to enjoy the both of you at once.” Hildr reached over and started to play with the ties of Bishop’s shirt and jacket before untying them and pushing them both off of him and throwing them on the floor away from where they were. Bishop kicked off his boots and mirrored the lounging position that Casavir was sitting in on her other side. Hildr turned to Casavir to feel the lacings on the corset top of her dress loosen. Casavir dropped the ribbon and smiled at her. Bishop took up where Casavir left off and loosened her dress the rest of the way. Hildr quickly undid the buttons on Casavir’s jacket and pulled his shirt out of his trousers, throwing them away from the three of them as well. With a smooth movement she slid off the couch and let her dress fall off of her. She tossed it over towards the door, and turned to see the two of them stripping off their trousers and small clothes as well before they sat back down. With a mischievous grin she took off her panties as well before she strutted back over to the two of them. 

They both put their hands on her as soon as she was back in reach. Bishop rubbed her hip with one hand, while his other hand ran over her inner thigh. Casavir kissed her, and cupped her neck so that she could not pull away from him. Casavir rubbed her thigh closer to her knee, and pulled her leg over his knees. Bishop’s hand darted further up her leg, and he delicately ran a finger over her, making her gasp into Casavir’s kiss. Hildr laid a hand in Casavir’s lap and stroked him, while she ran her hand through Bishop’s hair. 

“I can’t hear you, ladyship. Is this enough for you, or do you want more?”

“More. Please?” Bishop leaned down and kissed across her chest before taking her nipple into his mouth and giving it a long hard suck. Hildr writhed under their touches. “Please.”

Hildr moaned as Bishop pulled his fingers out of her, and motioned Casavir onto the floor. Casavir settled on the floor in front of her, and Hildr slid into his lap, facing Bishop. Casavir rubbed her hips adoringly, as he positioned himself. Bishop slid his hips forward so that she would be able to take advantage of him. Bishop tangled his fingers in her hair as she licked her hand and spit on him. She moved in a constant purposeful rhythm between the two of them letting them both use her and enjoying every motion. 

Hildr swallowed when Bishop came, and rubbed his hips as Casavir used her. Bishop returned the favor by rolling her nipples between his fingers. She came before Casavir, thanks to their combined attention, and allowed him to continue to use her until he came as well. 

Hildr rolled off of Casavir as soon as he was done, and laid on her back on the floor. Bishop was on top of her, kissing every inch that he could reach as soon as she started to catch her breath. Bishop was already growing hard again against her inner thigh, and was soon inside her again. The carpet underneath her was scratching her back deliciously. When Bishop was done, she had only a moment to catch her breath.

Casavir was carrying her to the bed, and pulled her across his lap to ride him. He was happy to move her hips for her to drive her wild. She moaned loudly and moaned the whole time that she was not calling out his name. Hildr heard Bishop moan again from somewhere behind her. When she rolled off of Casavir and onto her side on the bed, she felt the bed shift as Bishop joined them as well. 


	31. 31 October - Aftercare

“Did that live up to what you two had in mind?” 

Two contented grunts echoed her, one from either side of her. She felt hands on her, still running over all of her. She could feel Bishop’s warm breath over her back, as Casavir’s breath ran over her collarbone and chest. When she started to shiver, Bishop wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her against his chest, while Casavir got up and pulled the blankets back. Eventually Bishop also got up and pulled Hildr onto his lap so that he could pull the blankets back for them as well. Hildr slowly peeled his hands off of her so that she could walk across the room and grab a small vial of lavender scented oil. 

Bishop and Casavir both watched as she came back to them, and crawled back in between them. “Bishop. You first.” She sat cross legged in the middle of the bed, Bishop sitting in front of him, and began to rub his back with the lavender oil. “What did you think, handsome? Would you do that again?”   
“Yes, ladyship.”

“Anything you would change?” Hildr felt Casavir’s arm wrap around her waist, and his thumb moved over her belly as she waited for Bishop’s response. 

“Ladyship? Why ask?”

“So next time I know, and we can change anything we would need to make it better.” She loosened a knot that she found in his shoulder before she moved on to rubbing his sides. 

“Maybe starting earlier in the day, so we can do more of that.” Bishop gave her a playful look over his shoulder that seemed almost to imply that he would want to do this all night as well if she would let him. 

Hildr chuckled as she kissed Bishop’s shoulder. “Noted, Bishop.” She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a strong hug. “My ranger.” She stayed there for a few moments, just holding him before she kissed his back again and turned to Casavir. He unwound his arm from around her waist and kissed her lips before he sat up as well. “And you, my knight? Would you be agreeable to doing that again, Casi?” She poured more of the lavender oil on her hands and began to rub his back as well.

“I would, my lady. Gladly.” Hildr could hear the grin in his voice, and he seemed to almost melt under her touch. 

“Is there anything that you would want to change?” The bed shifted behind her as Bishop laid down and ghosted his fingers over her back. 

“Apart from what Bishop said, could we take longer breaks between?” Hildr could almost hear the blush cross his cheeks. “I would… I would want to make sure that I was able to make you happy with what I did, my lady. To make sure that I could make you as happy as you deserve to be.” 

Hildr hummed in a response to Casavir and rubbed his neck as well. Again she wrapped her arms around Casavir and kissed his shoulder. “Alright, my sweet knight.” She held him for a few moments before she encouraged him back onto his side as she laid on her back between them.

They each laid a hand on her once she was comfortable. Bishop had his hand right under her breast, so that his thumb was between them, while Casavir was rubbing the soft skin between her hips with his hand. She handed the oil to Casavir to place on a stand by the bed before she relaxed further under their combined touch. With the blankets up around the three of them it was a comfortable temperature in the large room, even without a fire in the hearth. “And in the morning, how about breakfast with the Jarl?” Bishop was already asleep beside her, but Casavir rubbed his thumb over her belly and murmured in agreement.

The three of them slept, comfortable in nothing but each other’s arms.


	32. Update

Alright, so I enjoyed this challenge so much, that if anyone would want a one shot written, please let me know. You can send me a comment here, or send me an email at 

hildr.53skyrim@gmail.com 

Note: Nothing non-consensual (including underage)


End file.
